Major Events (Battles Ablaze)
These are the major events of the Battles Ablaze series in chronological order: Major Events *Yazmyne begins her journey in the Kanto region *Yazmyne obtains her first Pokemon, a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak, and receives the Pokedex *After failing to capture several Pokemon, Yazmyne manages to capture a Pidgey *Yazmyne captures a Pinsir *Yazmyne meets Daniel and defeats him in her first trainer battle *Yazmyne registers for the Indigo Plateau and obtains Kanto Badge Case *Yazmyne registers for Kanto Contests and earns a Kanto Ribbon Case *Yazmyne meets Nick and his Scyther *Yazmyne meets Dante and they capture a Caterpie and a Weedle respectively *Yazmyne's Caterpie evolves into Metapod then into Butterfree *Dante's Weedle evolves into Kakuna and then into Beedrill *Yazmyne battles Dante and loses *Yazmyne and Dante encounter Daniel; Dante and Daniel battle and Daniel wins *Nick is revealed to own a Hitmonchan *Yazmyne wins the Viridian City Contest with Butterfree and Bulbasaur, earning her first Kanto ribbon, but Yazmyne decides against pursuing contests *Yazmyne defeats Forrester, the Pewter City Gym Leader, and wins the Boulder Badge *Yazmyne receives an Old Amber and is granted the mission to revive it on Cinnabar Island *Yazmyne meets Dante's old friend, Savannah *Yazmyne and Dante agree to become traveling partners *Yazmyne attempts to capture a Clefairy and fails *Yazmyne and Dante cross Mt. Moon into Cerulean City *Yazmyne defeats Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and wins the Cascade Badge *Yazmyne attempts to capture a Slowpoke and fails *Yazmyne catches a Staryu *Yazmyne and Daniel officially become rivals; they share a battle and Daniel wins *Yazmyne and Dante reach Saffron City and encounter Nick, who has earned his first Kanto Ribbon and captured a Growlithe *Yazmyne learns about Mega Evolution *Yazmyne, Dante, and Nick meet former Hoenn Champion Steven *Yazmyne's Pokemon convinces her to compete in Contests *Yazmyne and Nick enter the Saffron Contest and Nick wins with Growlithe and Hitmonchan, earning his second Kanto ribbon *Yazmyne meets Megan and they become rivals *Yazmyne defeats Miss Cleo, the Lavender Town Gym Leader, and wins the Insight Badge *Yazmyne's Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur, and Ivysaur finds himself an Everstone to prevent himself from evolving *Dante captures a Munchlax *Yazmyne and Dante go to Potpourri Island for the island's Contest where they encounter Yazmyne's mother *Yazmyne and Dante meet Abiana *Yazmyne and Carrie share a double battle and Carrie wins *Yazmyne wins the Potpourri Contest with Butterfree and Pidgey who evolves into Pidgeotto during the final round, earning her second Kanto ribbon *Yazmyne's Pidgeotto begins to disobey her and Yazmyne considers releasing her, but Carrie talks Yazmyne out of it *Carrie captures a Drillbur but gifts the Pokemon to Yazmyne *Yazmyne and Dante re-encounter Nick and meet Sinnoh Elite Four member Aaron *Yazmyne, Dante, and Nick enter a Bug-Type Contest and Dante wins, earning the Silver Powder *Yazmyne and Dante encounter Savannah Majorelle City, and Savannah wins the Majorelle Contest, earning her third Kanto ribbon *Savannah defeats Yazmyne in a double battle *Yazmyne and Dante encounter Daniel *Yazmyne and Daniel have a battle and Daniel wins *Yazmyne defeats Janine, the Fuschia City Gym Leader, earning the Soul Badge *Dante enters the Fuchsia City Safari Zone and captures a Budew *Yazmyne and Dante meet Heather and participate in Sky Battles for the first time *Yazmyne meets Noxon *Yazmyne defeats Noxon in the HopHopHop Town Contest, earning her third ribbon with Ivysaur and Staryu *Yazmyne challenges Erica, the Celadon Gym Leader, and loses *Yazmyne's Staryu is stolen *Yazmyne gets back her Staryu, but it has been evolved into Starmie *Yazmyne receives a Pokemon egg *Yazmyne challenges Erika to a rematch and defeats her, earning the Rainbow Badge *Yazmyne's egg hatches into an Eevee *Yazmyne's captures a Noibat *Yazmyne and Dante encounter Heather and meet Allan *Yazmyne's Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot *Yazmyne enters a Sky Relay with Butterfree, Noibat, and Pidgeot, and she comes in second place while Heather wins *Yazmyne defeats Lt. Surge, the Vermillion Gym Leader, and wins the Thunder Badge *Yazmyne and Dante accidentally board a boat to Alola; Daniel and Megan are also on the ship *Nick's Growlithe evolves into Arcanine *Yazmyne and Dante arrive on Ula'Ula Island and meet Island Kahuna Nanu and Trial Captain Acerola *Dante battles Acerola to a draw *Daniel battles Nanu and loses *Daniel captures an Alola Form Meowth *Dante tries to capture a Grubbin and fails *Yazmyne captures an Alola Form Vulpix *Yazmyne and Dante return to Kanto and arrive at Chrysanthemum Island *Yazmyne and Dante meet Palace Maven Spenser; Spenser challenges Yazmyne to a battle and wins *Yazmyne wins the Chrysanthemum Island Contest, earning her fourth Kanto ribbon *Yazmyne and Dante meet Andrew, Justin's first rival on Cinnabar Island *Andrew is revealed to have become the Viridian City Gym Leader *Yazmyne revives her Old Amber on Cinnabar Island, which becomes an Aerodactyl, which she captures *Yazmyne is obligated to return Aerodactyl to the Cinnabar Research Center following the Indigo Conference *Yazmyne defeats Alice, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, and wins the Snow Badge *Alice gifts Yazmyne an Ice Stone *Yazmyne and Dante meet Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Pike; Yazmyne challenges Lucy to a battle and loses *Nick is revealed to have won his fourth ribbon while Savannah has won her fifth, qualifying her for the Kanto Grand Festival *Yazmyne and Dante re-encounter Abiana in Mulberry City for the city's contest *Abiana defeats Yazmyne in the Mulberry City Contest to earn her fifth ribbon *Yazmyne and Dante meet Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four *Yazmyne battled and defeats Hideki of the Saffron Dojo to earn her eighth badge and qualify her for the Indigo Plateau Conference. *Yazmyne challenges Andrew to a Full Battle and loses *Nick reveals to have won his fifth ribbon, allowing him to compete in the Grand Festival *Yazmyne evolves Vulpix into Ninetales *Yazmyne defeats Nick's rival Allan to win the Rota Town Contest, earning her fifth Kanto Ribbon and allowing her to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival *Yazmyne, Nick, and Dante board a ship to go to One Island for the Kanto Grand Festival *Nick captures a Squirtle *Yazmyne, Nick, Noxon, Abiana, and Savannah register for the Kanto Grand Festival on Mt. Ember *The Kanto Grand Festival is held ** Nick, Savannah, Yazmyne, Abiana, and Noxon clear the first and second appeals stages of the Grand Festival and advance to the Top 16, advancing to the Top 8 **Savannah defeats Noxon in the first battle round **Abiana is defeated in the first battle round **Yazmyne and Nick advance to the Top 8 **Yazmyne defeats Nick in the Top 8, advancing to the Top 4 with Savannah **Yazmyne defeats Savannah in the semifinals of the Kanto Grand Festival and advanced to the finals **Yazmyne wins the finals, winning the Kanto Grand Festival thus earning the title of Kanto Top Coordinator, title of Legendary Coordinator, and the Kanto Ribbon Cup *Yazmyne and Dante travel to Victory Road for the Indigo League, where they encounter Daniel, Heather, and Megan, who have all acquired eight badges and registered for the competition *The Indigo Plateau Conference begins **Yazmyne, Heather, Daniel, and Megan clear the first four rounds of the Indigo Conference **Yazmyne's Drillbur evolves into Excadrill **Yazmyne defeats Heather in the fifth round to advance to the quarterfinals. **Megan loses her quarterfinal battle and is eliminated from the conference **Daniel advances to the semifinals **Yazmyne is defeated by Garrett in the quarterfinals of the Indigo Conference **Daniel is defeated by Garrett in the semifinals *Nick informs Yazmyne that he and Noxon have decided to compete in the Riau region Contests *Abiana decides to compete in Johto Contests *Savannah decides to compete in Sinnoh Contests *Yazmyne plans to go to Riau *Yazmyne meets with Andrew at the Viridian Gym and they have a rematch, but the result is unknown Navigation Category:Major Events